finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Anima (Summon)
Anima (アニマ Anima) là một summon xuất hiện nhiều lần trong series Final Fantasy. Ngoại hình ''Final Fantasy X '''Anima' là một Aeon trong Final Fantasy X. Tất cả các đòn tấn công của Anima đều gây sát thương rất mạnh. Pain (Nỗi đau), đòn tấn công đặc biệt của bà ta, có hiệu ứng tiêu diệt đối thủ ngay lập tức (instant kill), đồng thời gây sát thương lớn lên một vài kẻ thù miễn nhiễm với các phép thuật Death. Chiêu thức này cũng bỏ qua chỉ số phòng ngự của đối thủ và thực tế là hiệu quả hơn Overdrive Oblivion, nhất là khi đối đầu với một số đối thủ mạnh như Dark Bahamut. Đó là một đòn tấn công ma thuật, vì có sức mạnh rất lớn và khả năng bỏ qua phòng ngự, nó dễ dàng tạo ra sát thương tối đa đối với những kẻ thù không hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với ma thuật. Anima có lẽ là Aeon mạnh nhất trong game, vì khi bạn mới nhận được Anima, Oblivion đã dễ dàng gây ra sát thương gần 99,999, và trong bản PAL (Châu Âu) hay International của game, có thể gây ra gần 1,600,000 sát thương. Nếu nói về sức mạnh tuyệt đối, đây có lẽ là đòn tấn công mạnh nhất trong lịch sử Final Fantasy. Anima xuất hiện lần đầu tiên ở Luca, khi Maester Seymour triệu hồi bà ta để quét sạch bọn quái vật bất ngờ xuất hiện trước trận chung kết Blitzball. Yuna rất kinh ngạc trước sức mạnh của Aeon này, cũng chính là điều Seymour mong muốn; đây là bước đầu tiên trong kế hoạch tiêu diệt Spira của hắn. Hình dạng Fayth của Anima là một thiếu phụ xinh đẹp, cũng chính là mẹ Seymour, được lồng tiếng bởi , người đồng thời lồng tiếng cho Yuna. Muốn lấy được Aeon Anima, người chơi phải mở khóa tất cả các kho báu trong các Cloister of Trials bằng các viên Destruction Sphere, bao gồm cả đền thờ ở Zanarkand. Ở ngôi đền Baaj Temple, người chơi phải chiến đấu với một con trùm là Geosgaeno (con trùm đầu tiên Tidus gặp khi anh đến Spira) thì mới đến được một căn phòng bị phong ấn dưới nước. Sau đó, người chơi sẽ được xem một đoạn cắt cảnh Yuna thu phục sức mạnh khủng khiếp của Anima. Như tất cả Aeon, Anima là biểu hiện vật chất của một giấc mơ của một fayth cụ thể - trong trường hợp này là mẹ của Seymour Guado, mà tên thật không được tiết lộ. Có thể tên bà chính là Anima, Yojimbo ngụ ý rằng tên Aeon chính là tên của Fayth nhưng điều này chưa được xác nhận, (Jecht trong dạng Aeon được gọi là Final Aeon của Braska, chứ không phải gọi theo tên). Ngoại trừ Jecht, bà là fayth duy nhất có quá khứ và nguồn gốc rõ ràng. của Anima.]] Khi còn sống bà là đối tượng của nhiều sự thù địch do cuộc hôn nhân với Lord Jyscal Guado, và để ngăn chặn cuộc nội chiến giữa các Guado, bà phải lưu vong cùng đứa con trai nhỏ, Seymour Guado, đến Baaj Island vì sự an toàn của họ. Khi Seymour cho thấy năng khiếu đặc biệt trong nghệ thuật summon, bà đã khuyến khích anh ta thực hiện chuyến hành hương tới Zanarkand và tình nguyện làm Guardian cho anh trên đường. Khi họ đến được Phế tích Zanarkand, mẹ Seymour đồng ý để mình bị biến thành fayth cho nghi thức Final Summoning; Dù vậy, Seymour bị khủng hoảng bởi ý nghĩ về cái chết của bà, bỏ dở cuộc hành hương và trốn vào nơi hoang dã. Fayth của mẹ anh ta được Yunalesca chuyển về Baaj Temple, ngôi đền này sau đó bị Sin phá hủy và sau đó bị bỏ hoang. Khi Yuna và những guardian đến khu phế tích Baaj Temple, họ được tiếp đón bởi Fayth của mẹ Seymour, bà đã kể cho nhóm nghe về quá khứ của Seymour và đề nghị giúp Yuna tiêu diệt Sin. Bà nói rằng bà không trách con trai; thay vào đó, chính bà là người có lỗi khi đã không chuẩn bị cho con đầy đủ để đối mặt với những thách thức và áp lực mà một summoner và một người lai Guado phải chịu. Bà luôn cảm thấy phải chịu trách nhiệm cho sự sụp đổ của Seymour, bà đã đề nghị được giúp Yuna vì đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để chuộc lỗi cho quyết định của bà, để ngăn chặn "nỗi ám ảnh với Sin" của Seymour và sẵn sàng đón nhận cơ hội bị Yu Yevon chiếm hữu trong trận chiến cuối cùng. Trong trận đấu cuối cùng với Seymour bên trong Sin, nếu người chơi summon Anima Seymour sẽ nói "Bà cũng chống lại tôi ư? Cứ vậy đi!" Không rõ rằng Seymour đang nói với Anima như là Aeon cũ của mình hay nói với mẹ hắn ta. Summons, Pain and Oblivion 320px Anima được triệu hồi theo kiểu từ "cõi âm", hợp với hình ảnh Aeon bóng tối của bà ta. Một lỗ hổng không gian được mở, từ đó một sợi xích lớn rơi xuống đất. Sợi xích chui xuống đất và kéo Anima lên trên, cơ thể bị trói trong xích sắt của bà ta hiện ra. Trong lần summon đầu tiên, Yuna thường nói "Để tôi chia sẽ nỗi đau với bà." Overdrive của Anima còn kinh khủng hơn cả quá trình summon. Bà ta mở ra một cánh cửa đến cõi âm ở ngay dưới chân kẻ thù, làm chúng chìm xuống dưới. Thế giới nhanh chóng chuyển sang một chiều không gian màu đỏ, ở đây một phiên bản còn "hắc ám" hơn của Anima xuất hiện. Khi biết rằng đối phương đã bước vào thế giới của mình, Anima phá vỡ xích trói tay và tung ra một combo 16 hit hủy diệt có thể gây ra sát thương tổng cộng lên đến 1,599,984 ở bản PAL, vì mỗi hit có thể đạt đến 99,999 sát thương. Trong bản US, Oblivion không thể vượt quá 99,999 sát thương. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Fayth của Anima cố gắng ngăn chặn kế hoạch tận thế của Shuyin, nhưng cũng như những Fayth khác, bị sự thù hận của Shuyin điều khiển. Anima là Aeon cuối cùng nhóm nhân vật chính phải chiến đấu trên đường đến Farplane. Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Anima là một summon Kaze trong phần tiếp theo của ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited là Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. Nó có thể được summon bởi Magun bằng cách dùng Soil Charge Triad sau đây: *That which falls into infinite darkness, Silent Black! *One that hates the pain of lament, Pain Blue! *And finally, to restrain all things, Chain Gold! Sau đó nói: "Resonate! I summon you, ANIMA!" Thông tin bên lề *Thiết kế của Anima gần giống một phụ nữ khác trong series Final Fantasy: hình dạng cuối cùng của Ultimecia trong Final Fantasy VIII. *Anima là một trong 2 Aeon duy nhất được gọi bằng tên trong game. Từ nguyên học Anima là dạng giống cái của danh từ Latin nghĩa là "linh hồn" hay "hơi thở". Người La mã cổ đại tin rằng anima của một người nằm trong ngực; khi một người chết đi, linh hồn của anh/cô ta thoát ra khỏi ngực cùng với hơi thở. Anima có liên quan đến cảm xúc và trái tim; phần đối nghịch siêu hình của nó, gọi là animus, là hiện thân của trí não và tư duy logic. Trong tâm lý học Jungian, Anima có 2 định nghĩa: *Bản ngã bên trong của mỗi người, tiếp xúc với tiềm thức, trái ngược với persona hướng ngoại. *Phẩm chất tâm lí nữ tính tiềm thức (một phần ý thức), mà Jung nói rằng tồn tại bên trong mỗi người đàn ông và thường là tổng hợp hình ảnh của mẹ những người đàn ông đó, nhưng cũng có thể kết hợp các khía cạnh của chị gái, cô, hay những người phụ nữ quan trọng khác. Định nghĩa thứ 2 rất có liên hệ với mối quan hệ giữa Seymour và mẹ anh ta. *Nguồn gốc Anima cũng có thể nằm trong Anima Sola, một quan niệm của Công giáo La Mã về linh hồn trong Luyện Ngục. Hình ảnh Anima Sola thường được thể hiện là nữ giới, bị trói bằng xích sắt, chịu đau đớn và thống khổ trong cuộc sống. Anima Sola cũng thường được dùng để minh họa sự độc lập nữ giới và các phong trào bình đẳng nữ quyền. de:Anima es:Anima Thể_loại:Aeon